BADE: Worst Couple
by blaircwbass
Summary: [this story was called 'friends with benefits'] 1/2/3shots about Beck & Jade break up. Some AU. requests are open, if you have a an idea for shots, tell me.
1. CH1: Locked

"It's locked." Beck said as he checked the door.

We're in one of the lockers at Blackbox Theater because a Mrs. Tompson thought it would be a great punishment for both of us because we had not delivered one of her projects that until last week went into making the duo. _But, hey, darling, news: Beck and I broke up_ ; I do not want to do duo with him in stupid project anymore.

And as it always makes things worse, some idiot locked us up here.

"Really, Sherlock?" I said walking and checking a door myself.

"It's locked." He repeated.

"I wanted to be sure It's not like you're the best at doors to open, is not it?" _It's locked_.

"What?"

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. "Besides stupid you're also deaf."

"Funny."

"I try." I said with a small smile.  
"Look, let's try to be friends, okay?" He asked calmly.

 _No way._

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no!"

"You're impossible," he said irritably. So? _Who cares?_

"You're annoying."

"…"

* * *

"So, how's your brother?"

"It's none of your business."

"You won't make it easy, right?"

"No."

"And that's why we're done." _Wow. Wow._

So will he keep blaming me all this shit on me?!

"Yes ..." I nodded.

"Yes?"

"Yes. And because you always blame me for everything."

"W-What..."

"And because you didn't opened that damn door at Tori's house." _We can't forget this, can we?_

"Jade..."

"Beck ..."

"Do you have to be like that the time?" He has asked tired.

"Do _you_ have to be like that the time?"

" _Fine._ " He shrugged.

"..."

* * *

It had been at least 40 minutes since we'd been stuck in this disgusting closet, and with each passing second I felt like I was going crazy a little more. When I seemed to have already lost all my sanity I thought it would be good also to finish losing my dignity.

"Beck?"

"Jade..."

"Why didn't you open the door that night?" I finally asked the question that had been haunting me since the night we broke up.

"Because I was getting tired of fighting with you all the time."

And then he took the easy way out. He gave up everything as if it meant nothing to him.

Nothing for me.

Just like my father

Oh.

 _Great._

"..."

"Why did you give me an ultimatum that night?"

"I thought you were going to follow me." Why should I be doubting? It has always been like that. _Apparently some things change, is not?_. "And you wanted to solve our problems without an audience of that stupid show and without _your_ friends watching us."

"You were going crazy over every little thing ... And... And..." he said in exasperation.

"Newflash, Beck: I've always been like this. It's never been a problem for you before. "

"It is now!" Beck shouted.

 _Ow_

 _That hurt._

He never screamed; Especially never to me. It simply was not in his nature. But some things are clearly changing.

"Your problem then." I said petulantly. _Two can play this game._

"See, we can't even talk without starting to argue..." The Big Beck pointed out.

"Actually, no, I did not see it. It's dark here." I said like him was a idiot. What he WAS by the way.

"God, Jade. When did you start to get so childish?"

"On the second day of Vega's class and you two kissed in front of the whole class." _I'm really good at pulling people's buttons, but maybe because Beck is usually a calming force_ _–_ _almost robotic, the satisfaction becomes MUCH bigger_

"I was acting!" He half shouted half exasperated spoke.

"Blah, blah," I scoff.

"I thought we'd already gone through this."

" _We_? You passed."

"I?"  
"You!" I _finally_ screamed.

"We talked about it."

"No, you talked about it. I just listened. "

"…"

* * *

"You did not even take my feelings into consideration." The words slipped from my lips before I could really think about it.

 _Silence._

 _Maybe he did not hear it._

"What do you mean by that?" Confusion was evident in his tone.

 _Apparently_ he heard.

"I mean exactly what you understood."

"Jade, you threw coffee on her head!" He fought back.

"So? You were my boyfriend. You should have stayed by my side." _Ha!_

"It was her first day of school."

"We had been dating for almost two years. And yet you stood by her side." _The boy has no idea where his loyalty should have been._

That was obvious.

 _ **With me.**_

"…"

"I do not know what to say." He murmured.

"It's nothing new."

We began to hear noises of keys and voices. We got up from where we were sitting and approached the door.

 _Freedom. Finally._

When the door started to open, Beck took me by the arm and said, "Can we leave all this behind and try to be friends?" I could see that he was really being honest here, _but why make it easier when I can make it difficult?_

I tilted my head to the side and pretended to think for a few seconds. Looking into his eyes I gave him a smile, a _real smile_ and said as sweetly as I could.

"No."


	2. CH2: Sweater

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _This happens AFTER TWC, but before André's Horrible Girl._**

It was lunchtime, and André, Cat, Tori, and Robbie sat at their usual table when they began to hear the screams that preceded the arrival of the two other gang friends who were missing. They, unlike the rest of the students who were on their lunch break, developed an intense interest in their lunches.

"I really think we should talk," Beck shouted.

"I don't want talk to you. What part did you misunderstand?" Jade yelled back as she tossed her purse to the floor and squeezed between André and Cat.

"You cut the sweater my Grandmother did for me in more places than I thought possible," Beck said as he stared at her from across the table.

"Is about that what you want to talk?"

"Well, yes."

"You're welcome so" Jade smirked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That sweater was awful." She told him in an obvious tone and which implied that she really thought she had made the ex boyfriend a big favor. "And I did not like him." She added after a second as a belated reflection.

"Jade, that's why I said I wanted you to give me back." Beck was really frustrated. It was impossible to talk to Jade without the two of them being in each other's throats.

"I gave it back!" She retorted with a particularly shrill scream.

"In pieces!"

"So? Ask your Grandma to make you a new one. Do not be a baby about it."

"Yes, of course. Maybe when she gets back to life I ask. "He said absolutely irritated.

"Tell her to make at least one more beautiful. Your hair can only work to some degree with you wearing a sweater of those. "

"Jade!"

By that time the show on the patio was the most interesting thing the Hollywood Arts students had seen in a long time. Everyone was watching the duo exchange intently. Making some comments among themselves and occasionally rolling their eyes to the former the ex-couple's antics.

"Um, guys, I do not think you guys should be having this conversation here. Everyone is looking."Tori tried to warn them, but only fell on the deaf ears of her friends.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I could mend that hateful thing." She said wrinkling her nose at the memory of the offensive coat.

"If you had not cut it to pieces this would not be a problem in the first place."

"I wanted to do something cool!" She insisted.

"For who?" Beck screamed out in disbelief.

"You," she shouted back. "While we were together you always said that I never did anything thinking of you so I thought you would not mind if I cut the sweater." She kind of half whispered and only theirs friends and Trina who had joined them who were in the table could hear what she said.

Really Jade West was nothing more than an enigma. How Beck with his opposite personality had managed to stay in a relationship with her for so long was one of those million dollar questions. But again the opposites attract.

"I don't understand."

"You always said that you didn't like him..."

"Yes, and?" Beck encouraged because he really wanted to know what was going on in Jade's mind when he was not around.

"And I thought if you didn't have how to use it then you wouldn't use."

Tori was utterly speechless. Living with Trina she had seen the craziest things that were possible and listened to the most absurd stories she thought possible that a teenager a year older than she could invent. But this was something absurdly new to her and it made perfect sense in Jade's mind. Not even Trina had come with something so... different. For lack of better words. "Stop staring." André whispered to her.

"So you did it because you wanted to help me?" If Beck was surprised at how all this made sense in Jade's mind, he did not show it.

"I think." She replied as she gazed intently and with much interest at her nails painted in her usual black color.

"Okay then."

Then Beck smiled sweetly at Jade. But what surprised everyone who had been watching the couple's exchange for the last twenty minutes was when Jade smiled back at him as sweetly as Jade West could be. – Which was so much more than everyone thought possible.

"So, you did a good thing for me..." Beck started laughing a little." I think that makes us friends. "

"No." Jade simply replied.

Beck's laughter stopped abruptly.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys! T** **his is not a multi chapter history, sorry. Is a oneshoots/drabbles who will follow Beck and Jade relationship after the breakup. Ps: Don't forget that english IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. CH3: Letter

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

 _ **Hi. This is not Bade. But I was just in mood for something like that and was wanting write this since ever. Hope you can understand the feelings and don't think this is too confusing. As always, sorry for any mistakes**_

 _ **Happens AFTER TORI GOES PLATINUM.**_

"And how will you know we really put our feelings in the letter?" Jade questioned, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"I will know."

"How?" Jade insisted.

"Jade, you're going to write a letter to your father." The teacher effectively said changing the subject and moving on with who or what each of her own would write.

If you were looking for a reaction from Jade you would have noticed when the goth girl's eyes widened in shock before she could control herself and educate her features in the typical expression of boredom and annoyance. But being the good actress she was, within a minute you would have doubts if you had really seen her show such shock, since her face no longer transmitted anything

"Do not forget that I want intense emotions in this letter. I want to feel what you feel. "The Teacher reminded them quickly shortly after the signal hit and they were getting ready to leave the classroom.

"I don't want to do this!" Jade said clearly as she walked menacingly toward Mrs. Watson's table.

"What's the problem with the task, Jade?"

"What's not wrong with this crap?" Jade retorted furiously.

"Give me one good reason why you do not have to do this work and let's think of something else." The Professor said simply not shaken by the young student's form or words.

"I told you. I don't want to do that. "

"Not a good enough motive," Mrs. Watson replied after pretending to think. "Will you do this."

"I don-" Jade started again, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"This is if you do not want an F for the entire semester, of course."

Jade was at a loss for words. She really wanted to answer this idiot and show who Jade West was and who dictated the rules around here. But she really did not think the confrontation was worth her note.

"Jade, a writer can't be afraid of their own feelings and emotions," the teacher said suddenly softly. "That's what makes the story you want to tell credible."

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Jade now thought and reflected on what her drama teacher had told her. Well, she definitely would have to do the assignment. It was this or an F. It was no use acting like she had a choice here.

What was definitely making her uneasy was what had been said about feelings and emotions. Really, write the letter and let yourself be so exposed to someone like that? It was crazy! Although, the realization that writing a screenplay and letting the _things_ that should always be kept in the darkest and most uninhabitable corner of her heart to go through her characters was even worse.

Let's not lie here, she'd never thought of things that way. After all, in the end that would be a challenge for her.

And Jade West was nothing but someone who would accept anything that would take her out of her comfort zone when it came to her writing.

She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from her bag. And for a few seconds she just stared at the paper looking for what to write and how to write. It was not long before her brain began to run and function as it should; with a great sigh she began to feel ready to begin.

Tightening the pen on the paper she began to write furiously.

" _Father,_

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you more than I hate anything in the world. On the list of things I hate you are at the top. There is no one or nothing that I hate more than I hate you. Again, I hate you._

 _I hate the fact that when you separated from my mother, you also separated from me._

 _I hate that you'd rather spend the whole time with your Barbie Malibu than with me._

 _I hate that you just pushed me out of your world like I was nothing._

 _I hate that you never remember when it's my birthday anymore._

 _I hate that at my five year party you decided your job was more important than I was._

 _I hate how you blame me for everything what is wrong in your life._

 _I hate that you can't accept me for who I am._

 _I hate it when you say you wanted me to be different, I hate it when you say you wanted me to be normal._

 _I want you to look at me and see someone you are proud to call a daughter._

 _I want you to call me on my birthdays._

 _I want you to feel like spending some time with me._

 _I want you to see that I am also someone who deserves your love and attention._

 _I want your respect._

 _I want your love_

 _Please, someday act like I have some value to you._

 _I hate you because despite all this, I still love you."_

* * *

Anna Watson had given her students a task two days ago that seemed to be quite simple but which was more complex than many of them could realize.

She was particularly curious about one of the letters. The one of one of her most talented and difficult students. Picking up an envelope and seeing beautiful calligraphy that preceded the content, she can't contain the rush to open and read what was written.

Four words. Only. She was not surprised.

" _Father,_

 _I hate you."_

Some people are too intense, she thought as she marked an A + at the top of the page.

 **A/N: REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. :)))**


	4. CH4: Sick

**TIMELINE: HAPPENS AFTER TWC BUT BEFORE AHG**

Jade slammed the door of her black car as she headed out into the Hollywood Arts parking. If today she could be sure about something, it would be a shit. She had woken up late for school, her stepmonster had kept shouting from three o'clock in the morning with her father because apparently he had gotten a new hobby which had made it almost impossible for her to sleep and only managed to sleep long after by sheer exhaustion and today she had a stage fight class with Vega as her partner. The cherry on top of the cake? Her throat was killing her and she was almost certain she had a fever.

"Jadey!" She heard Cat's annoying scream as she entered the school hall. Ignoring the childish girl she headed for her locker and pulled out some of her books she was going to use for the day.

"You did not listen to me?" Cat asked as she got closer to Jade.

"What does it matter?" She said as she turned to continue to her class.

"Jade, what's going on?"

Sighing and deciding it was now or never, Jade turned to the red-haired girl. "Cat, I don't want to talk to you," she said giving her a ice look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat screamed and her eyes filled with tears.

"This should be mean that: you've been playing cards with your friends, friends of my three-year-old ex-boyfriend, right after he did left me in front of everyone... You sang and danced when Tori blushed me the queen of that stupid Prome and let me be taken by a stupid man... When Tori decided that the school needed to have a Prome, you were the first to jump on the idea and didn't even worry about with the fact that my play was marked well before... So I don't want to talk to you. "

"Jade, I... You're my best friend... I..." Cat had a few tears streaming down her face and was never nearly lost in words.

"No, I'm tired of always being bad, you... Andre, Robbie, Tori... Beck... are not different from me. Look around you, Cat. Stop acting like you're always so innocent. You are not, no one here is. " Jade turned on her feet and went to her class. It was much better to have it out of her heart. She deserved it. She needed the others to realize that she also had feelings.

"I know you're hurt by everything that happened between us, but you can't treat Cat that way." Beck said as he sat down next to Jade at the Black Box Theater for the stage fight class.

"I can do whatever I want," she replied as she continued to inspect her nails. Acting as if he was not there at all. "Cat is your best friend. Stop pushing away people who care about you." No answer. She was really good at ignoring what she didn't want to discuss.

"Jade, do not keep doing this," he said with such authority when he knew he had it for her. "Stop telling me what to do," Jade snapped. "Stop acting like you're my 're not. I'm not a fucking kid. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me how to act," she screamed furiously.

Beck sighed and decided not to push the subject further. All were soon seated ready to begin the lesson. When the teacher decided that Jade and Tori should be the first to start; both girls went forward and introduced the concept of the scene. They were going to make a futile fight of typical girls. But unlike hair pulls, they would be punches and kicks.

Before they started the teacher said, "Don't forget that the magic word is 'chocolate', right?" He waited for the understanding girls to nod quickly before they started, "Jade, no joke like the last time you were Tori's partner," he said sternly and the girl just rolled her eyes while Tori had a mixture of satisfaction and fear engraved on her face.

"I can't believe you kissed him," Tori said as the scene began.

"Um, actually he kissed me," Jade said smiling, despite the absurd headache she was feeling now that she had developed to the day's and events.

That was the sign to Tori from start the fight. Soon they were handing punches and kicks at each other as the class watched intrigued really to know who would win the fight. When Jade began to think it was too much to stand up and continue with the lie punches, her knees gave way and she went to the floor. For a second, Tori didn't know what to do, after all this was not part of the scene they had rehearsed, deciding that they could roll on the floor and still keep the stage fight she fell to the ground shortly after Jade and she rolled the two in floor.

It was all very quick when Tori realized what apparently no one had noticed so far, Jade was not awake. Tori's eyes widened as she tried to shake the pale girl to life: "Jade!"

"Jade," Tori shouted still trying to wake the other girl. "That's not funny, Jade!"

The teacher as well as the other classmates observed everything from their places. Jade was tortuous, it wouldn't be surprising if she was doing it just to mess with Tori again or whoever.

"Chocolate!" The Latina said she wanted to be the attention of the class and the teacher.

Beck was the first to arrive the two, he quickly knelt beside the girls and began to question Tori "What did you do to her?"

"What, I did nothing!"

"Jade, Jade, wake up," he said worriedly as he softly tapped her face.

"Let me see her," Russ said as he worked his way through the teenagers around the girl.

"She's not waking up!" Cat whined.

"Jade," Russ called quietly.

Then Jade's eyes began to vibrate open, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. But as soon as they had opened completely, she closed them again swimming back into unconsciousness.

"Babe, hey ... don't fall asleep," Beck called out to her with all his concern for himself. Again her eyes opened and she made eye contact with him and then said, "It hurts..."

"Where's it? Everything is going to be all right, just tell me where," he said as he ran his hands lightly through her hair, pulling a few loose strands from her face.

"It hurts... Beck... hurts... a lot," she said feverishly without making any sense as tears streamed down her face.

"Someone call an ambulance," he said to anyone in the room. She had to get help.

"Andre is making the call already," Robbie said without really knowing what to do to help his friends. Beck was clutching Jade's hand as if his life depended on it and simply didn't let anyone touch her. And Jade was whimpering in pain, paler than he thought it was possible for a person to be and delirious.

"It's going to be all right, love," Beck said in order to keep her awake. After all, whatever she had, keeping her wake was better, right?

"Hot... it's... hot... water... " Jade muttered as she kept moving her head.

"Jade..." Beck started but Jade just didn't seem to be able to hear him anymore.

"Water... water... hot... please."

"Cat!" The Canadian boy shouted raising the head of the sick girl on the floor for a few moments and staring directly at the red head that had tears streaming down her face and an arm locked in the third girl of they group of friends. "Get a straw and a bottle of water. Quick."

The girl jumped from her seat next to her other friend and went to do what Beck asked.

Russ sat down next to the couple and tried to touch Jade's face but Beck held his wrist tightly and clearly said no.

"She does not like being touched," he explained.

"Fine," he sighed. "The ambulance is already on its way..." he began but slowly stopped when he saw that he no longer had Beck's attention.

"Help me... water... Beck..." Jade murmured and cried more and more.

"I'm here", Beck said in a desperate attempt to lessen her suffering.

"Water... hot... I want... hot... a lot. .. water... BECK!" She began to become frantic and her breathing quick and shallow.

"I'll give you some water," he said trying to comfort her.

"Beck, you shouldn't give her anything..." Russ said anxiously. "We don't know what she..."

"SHUT UP," Beck shouted at him, surprising everyone, after all it was a fact that Beck Oliver didn't scream. Never. "Shut up. She wants water, I'll give it to her."

Then Cat came in holding a bottle of water and a few straws of various colors in her hands. She quickly rushed to her best friend's side and showed Beck everything hoping she'd done everything right.

"Listen," he said, motioning for Tori to come too. "I'll get her up and hold her tight so she doesn't choke. "Tori, you're going to give her water. Don't let her gag", he said with a dark look that made Tori nervous.

"Jade, you're going to drink some water," He said quietly to her. "I need to sit you down, okay?" He waited anxiously looking at her for an answer but her eyes kept opening and closing as if it were too difficult for her to remain awake and her head still tossing from side to side.

Carefully he sat her down and let her lean against him, but she kept moving her head and that would probably make it harder for her to get the water, Beck thought.

Making sure she was propped up against his chest, he looked up to Tori, "I'm going to hold her face and you give her the water. Be careful and when I say stop, you stop."

"Babe, can you shake my hand?" Beck asked muttering into Jade's ear as she stopped shaking her head from side to side. He waited, but she did nothing but gaze into his eyes. "You don't have to be strong," he smiled encouragingly.

She closed her eyes and was a little softer than she was already in his arms when Beck started to get even more nervous. He felt the light grip, almost no force in his right hand. It was Jade. "I knew you would," he congratulated her. "When I tell you to open your mouth, you open it, okay?" Jade squeezed his hand again, she had understood where he wanted to go without him even explain. The wave of pride that passed him made him unable to hold a smile. "When you don't want any more water, squeeze my hand." She looked at him and blinked twice, he knew that this was her agreeing.

Taking her face in his hands carefully he left her facing Tori, murmured in her ear so she would open her mouth and told Tori to put the straw attached to the water bottle in her mouth. She quickly began to suck. When Beck thought she started to go too fast he told her to slow down. After a few Jade squeezed his hand and he told Tori to take the straw out of her mouth. "If you want more water then squeeze my hand," he said as he turned back to Jade. When she didn't press back, she told Tori that she could close the bottle.

"The paramedics are here!" Announced Lane as he came in and led a few men into the commotion of the Theater who brought a gurney with them.

 **A/N: Hope everyone enjoy this ch. I don't know about you guys, but for me Jade friendship with Cat is so unilateral. I don't like, I think my baby deserve better so in my history I'll try to exposed everything I feel wrong about how the other characters made Jade feel. And about Bade, I love them both a lot a I totally can see Beck's personality something really cool and fun to explore, but let's be honest, he is a shit as boyfriend and here he will suffer and see everything he did wrong.**


	5. CH5: Part2

**Part 2 is here!** **It's hard to express everything I want for this story to say but I think you can get the tips I'm dropping and you understand that I need to make the other characters see everything wrong they did with my baby. So enjoy. As always, sorry for any mistake.**

 **TIMELINE: AFTER WC BUT BEFORE AHG**

**NOW**

"How are you?" Tori asked genuinely worried as she sat next to Beck in the hospital waiting room, the others had been leaving not long ago. So it was just the two and a few pairs of other strangers who were also waiting for their loved ones.

Beck let out a sigh and ran his hand through his already messy hair and began to think how he was feeling. The last hours had been everything, less propitious for him to think about himself. "I'm fine," he said after some time thinking and then continued, "As well as you can be in a hospital ward."

"She's fine now," was true Tori thought, but that did not seem to take the weight off her friend's shoulders as she intended.

"I know."

"You need to sleep," she replied, and stood up to get him up and out. When he did not move and she realized she was pulling a dead weight, she sat up and turned around hoping he would say something. Delayed. Much. There was hardly anyone in the room when he spoke again:

"Remember your Prome? Jade wanted to try to tell me what happened..." he began timidly.

"Beck, I ..." she herself knew that Jade should have told her version of the story, so she soon jumped into her own defense.

"I did not let her talk," he cut off and heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "I got your message by saying what she had done ... She was in my RV in a wet dress and tried to tell me her version of what she had happened, " he snorted and mocked himself," I did not let her talk because I believed you. Sinjin told me what really happened a few weeks later. Jade and I never talked about it again. "

It was strange to the Latina that her usually extremely reserved friend was opening up with her like that and even stranger with something she has randomly, for her at least. But Tori was a smart girl, she knew there was a reason for that and most of all she was a curious girl, and her curiosity got the better of her when she asked, "And you're telling me this...?"

"I do not know ..." he turned and looked directly into her eyes and then went on, "She was my girlfriend, I should have listened to her, not you, right?" Tori swallowed and opened his mouth to say something else. Nothing came out. "It's funny how Jade has always been Jade and since you've all come who should love her for who she is, they want her to be otherwise."

"I'm not to blame!" Defends the girl.

"You? Of course not," he sneered and went on sarcastically. "Jade has."

"It's not fair that you blame me for your problems with Jade, Beck. I understand you're suffering, but that's not cool. "

"Life is not fair, ask Jade about it," he said as he stood up and left leaving the golden girl stunned not knowing what had just happened.

**WAITING ROOM 3:15PM**

It had been some time since Jade had been taken to the hospital and the whole gang was there waiting for news of the goth girl. Since her arrival she had been taken to the emergency room and Lane (apparently her parents were too busy traveling to mind another one of they daughter's dramas) was doing all the talking with the nurses and looking for information

Andre approached Beck, who was leaning against the walls playing with his finger rings and staring at nothing with a lost look. "Beck," he began hesitantly.

"Andre," he said and shifted his gaze to the black boy.

"I know you're worried about her, but ..."

"Surely you know ..." Beck cut him off and gave him an annoyed look. "Are you waiting for her to wake up so she can sing 365 Days for her again?" He shot "Make an acoustic version, it goes better with the hospital mood."

"Dude, what-"

"You liked her and had a _funny_ way of showing it," he said grimly.

"So, you wanted me to try something with her?"

"No!" he grabbed "I wanted you to treat her better."

André was saved from having to give Beck an answer when Lane and Jade's doctor addressed the group with relieved expressions.

 _"How is she?"_

 _"What does she have?"_

 _"Is she going to be okay?"_

It was the most repeated questions coming out of anxious teenagers' mouths, and Lane motioned for everyone to calm down and let the doctor speak.

"Jade is fine," Dr. Collins smiled happily and genuinely.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"But she needs to stay here for a while."

"You said she was fine," Cat said.

And they all looked at the doctor questioningly.

"And she is. What happened was that Jade's appendix burst and infected some organs, nothing we have not controlled. Just precaution,"he explained gently.

"But why did she cry like that and beg for water?" Robbie was the one to ask this time.

"Fever. She was very tall and she was probably probably thirsty and hot. "

"Can we go see her?" Beck finally asked and faced Collins with a mixture of doggy eyes and exaggerated expectation barely contained.

"Just one at a time. Who wants to go first? " the Dr. asked.

Walking through the wide hallway and looking for the door number 143 (Beck did not lose the irony of fate), he did not know what to expect or how to act. Or rather, how Jade would act with him there in his room. If she was awake. When he saw the hand, his hand on the knob and caught a breath of fresh air before entering.

He saw Jade lying there, with some machines and IVs stuck in her arms and his heart squeezed and broke again and again as he walked to the bed. She was paler than ever and when he reached out to stroke her hair, her eyes fluttered open and stared at hers for a few moments until she spoke. "Beck."


End file.
